How to impress a water bender
by foxxbolt
Summary: No body ever said joing a new group would be easy but Zuko has to train the Avatar, win back his honour, proove he is loyal and above all impress the only girl he has ever loved. Rateing will change later.


Hey first Chapter of a new fanfic it's a Katara and Zuko fic, with bonus Sokka and Toph (not much S&T just a little) I hope you enjoy and don't forget to comment D.

* * *

Waking up and realizing if what you did the next day happened or not, that feeling is normally the result of alcoholic influences and a huge night but for Zuko it was the beginning of a new life as a teacher for the Avatar. He got up feeling awkward pacing up and down in his room he accomplished the first step gaining trust and a spot in their group but he never had friends before and let's just say his people skills are low.

Opening the door he peeked out looking both ways he stepped out and took a deep breath turning around Aang came out of no where "Good Morning, did you sleep well I hope so we are going to need all the energy we have to train" before Zuko could answer Aangs question "Breakfast is ready, come and get it" and Aang went flying by "Come on before Sokka eats its all."

"Hey I'm a growing warrior I need to eat a lot look at me I'm fading away to nothing" Sokka looked himself over trying to prove his point over exaggerating as usual "We could only hope" Toph was never a morning person Zuko is starting to learn all this new information about the group, everyone but Katara really she has only said three things to him and only one of those things wasn't a threat.

When Zuko arrived he found everyone eating around a camp fire he didn't know if he was allowed to join them. Slowly making his way to them all Toph was the first to look up from her plate "You know we don't bite…… well accept for Momo and I wouldn't try to get near Sokka while he is eating" Zuko looked at Sokka who was eyeing everyone off as he ate like they where all plotting to steal his rice. Nervously Zukos hand rubbed the back of his neck a habit of his but it returned to his side and a bowl of rice was handed to him.

"Thanks" he sat down an began to ate taking glances at each of them lingering on Katara she really fascinated him more so then the Avatar who was on his seconds. He ate quietly listening to Aang arguing with Sokka about the fishing trip they had yesterday Zukko only catching little fragments of the argument "I" "saw" "yours" turning to Toph Aang said "And it was this big" showing both arms stretched out. Zuko chuckled but you couldn't hear it because of how loud Toph was laughing, no one saw Zukos smile but Katara.

"Ok I'm ready to learn fire bending now" Aang wasn't too happy about this and Zuko could tell. He decided to take Aang to a nice remote place to talk and get to know each other better and build trust.

"Ahh Zuko where are we I thought you where going to teach me fire bending" Aang picked up a stone and skipped it through the water "Not water bending"

"Yes, but first I can tell you are unhappy and a unhappy student doesn't learn"

"Ok so we can have some fun before we learn, I get you how about a game?"

"I don't do games" Zuko looked all serious.

"Everyone does games it's not that hard I know we will start with an easy one ok?"

"If that will make you happy then I guess one and one only"

"Yes that's the spirit I know the first ever game I played was air ball but you can't play that so how about hide and seek?"

"Ok how do you play?" Zuko looked at Aang arms crossed with a serious face as Aang just laughed.

"I count to 20 while you hide then I come and find you ok"

"Yeah sure" and with that Zuko started to run

"1,2,3,4,5"

Zuko just wanted to get distance first before he started looking for places

"5,6,7,8,9,10"

He looked around still wasn't happy there was a log but that was to obvious he needed something that Aang wouldn't suspect and then it hit him, water.

"11,12,13,14,15"

Zuko hid in a bush right next to water it was perfect or so he thought just as he relaxed a figure dove into the water and began bending. He couldn't move he was mesmerized by her bending and her figure he tried to get a better view and fell forward. Katara screamed and turned red.

"16,17,18,19,20"

"Hey Zuko you know you where meant to hide" Aang looked him over

"Why are you wet and what's that red mark on your face"

Zuko walked past him heading for the camp to change "I despise games."

* * *

Well that's it the first Chapter I hope you liked it please feed back would be much appreciated and if there are spelling mistakes I'm sorry its hard to concentrate with a laughing hyena behind you. Oh and I dont liek writing short chapters but my first is usually short just to set things see if I'm heading the right way.

Peace


End file.
